


Handfasting

by Ranua



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the comment fic prompt: Kane RPS, Chris/Steve, pagan handfasting with a silver silk cord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handfasting

Steve's got a thing for Ren fairs. The whole middle ages cos-play thing. Chris likes to point out to him how inaccurate the Rennies have it. Steve counters with the romanticism of the period and accuracies don't matter if you're having a good time.

Chris thought it was a silly idea. But once Steve gets something in his head, it's impossible to get it out until he'd carried through with it. Chris has been victim to countless schemes and ideas over the years and even when they don't pan out he usually has a good enough time with Steve or at Steve's expense he don't mind going along with him.

So that's how Christian finds himself on the Green at a Ren fair in Kansas City. He drew the line at wearing period clothing, but he did let Rosalee put a garland of flowers on his head (Steve had a matching one and truth be told with the loose colorful peasant style shirt and vest Steve had on along with all his customary jewelery it made him look like something out of a fairy tale)

A dude in a Friar Tuck robe stood in front of them and their friends made a semi-circle behind them. All their friends it seemed like. Jensen, Jared and their wives were even here and that made Chris more than a bit suspicious that this wasn't some spur of the moment thing Steve had gotten into his head.

'We are here today to witness the commitment of Steve Carlson to Christian Kane.' The dude reached out to where Steve had grabbed Chris' hand. 'A partnership like theirs is a sacred thing and should be honored as such.' He began wrapping a length of silver cord around their clasped hands, up their forearms to the elbow effectively tying them together.

Chris tuned out the rest of what the guy was saying concentrating instead on the sudden surge of feelings that struck him. It was weird. It felt weird. Intellectually he knew it was just a fancy piece of rope, but as the Friar Tuck wanna be wove it around their wrists and up their arms his gut clenched and he actually felt a moment of lightheadedness at how serious his heart was taking it.

He twisted his hand to thread his fingers together with Steve's and gave him a blinding grin. If Steve thought he could ambush him into the closest thing to marriage either of them was going to get, Chris would ambush him with how much he liked it.


End file.
